


I Got You

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Model!Gahyeon, They get outed, angry Bora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Model Lee Gahyeon was seen last night making out with a woman at a club, she can't even go into social media without having her posts flooded with homophobic reactions to the news that she was seen with a woman.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Gahyeon
Kudos: 57





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: https://twitter.com/hothdong/status/1240306805395402756

Packed schedules filled her calendar, there was no thing such as rest once she got photographed for one of the best-known magazines in the world, and Gahyeon was enjoying it. Her childhood dream came true and she was lucky enough to have a girlfriend like Bora, who even having to hide their relationship was giving her all the attention she could and needed whenever she felt stressed. 

Luckily for them, there was a sudden cancellation of one of Gahyeon's photoshoots, the photographer had broken his arm and there was no time to find another one with his cache by the next day, which meant that after a long time, they would be able to spend a day together. The older woman suggested staying at home and watch some movies while they cuddled, it had been a long time since they had been able to do that for a whole day and she missed it, but the younger girl had something else in mind. 

"Bora~ we can do that tomorrow on my free day but… what if we go clubbing tonight? I'm tired of staying indoors so that no one recognizes me, screw that, I want to dance." 

She was definitely surprised, her girlfriend would often complain about how clubs weren't her thing whenever she tried to take her along with her friends, but having so much work for the past month might've been the reason of her change of mind. She didn't mind it at all though, it was definitely going to be interesting seeing the younger woman at an environment she doesn't recall seeing her at. 

Nighttime came soon after her last schedule that day, which meant that they had to go asap and the excitement that came out of the younger woman made Bora smile. She had decided to put on a tight black dress along with dark makeup with some glitter inspired by the one in Euphoria, meanwhile the older woman wore fishnets, shorts, and a crop top, all accompanied by a jacket she would put on if she felt cold. They were ready for that night and even if they didn't know about it yet, they surely weren't prepared for the next morning. 

They had fun, they sang along the songs they knew, danced here and there, and maybe even made out in some of the corners of the place. It was a night to feel themselves and enjoy their night with people around their age. 

A widely known media outlet had outed them to the public after someone sent an anonymous tip the previous night. Photos of them making out, drinking and being close to each other filled the news the next day. Going on social media was something to avoid, but of course, they didn’t know anything about it, they were asleep when that happened. 

A sudden phone call at 8:18AM woke them up, and Bora being the one resting on top of Gahyeon, picked it up while she walked out of the room, not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl on her only free day. 

That phone call made her break down in tears once she hung up, she didn't want to ruin her girlfriend's career, she deserved better than that. She was just starting to become someone in the industry and she couldn't bear the responsibility of being the one who caused it all. Bora felt like it was her fault that the young woman was caught on camera with her, when in reality it was no one but the photographer's fault. 

Gahyeon woke up around 12 and found her girlfriend staring at the view from her window, she looked really tired and her eyes were red, the tears she just shed after another breakdown were still fresh on her cheeks. The brunette walked slowly towards the slightly shorter girl and without saying anything she wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

"They know about us, about last night."

"Who?"

"Everyone" 

She realized then how big of an issue that was, and her first thought was to check out the results of her name in Naver. There she saw it, the articles where you could clearly see them on a corner of the club making out, pictures of them drinking and going home together were all around, and the comments on the articles weren't great. Homophobic slurs filled her latest Twitter and Instagram posts, and even though she could see some people cheering for them, the hate they were receiving was too overwhelming for Gahyeon.

Her manager had called and soon enough 80% of her schedules had backed out and didn’t want to work with her anymore. Her newly found fame was destroyed, her dream job almost nonexistent and it all happened in just one night where she just wanted to be free, to be herself.

Gahyeon stayed in her bedroom the rest of the day, Bora had tried to get her to eat something, but she didn’t want to. The younger girl looked as if all the energy she had last night had left her forever, her eyes barely moved and whenever she got to make eye contact, it lasted mere seconds before she closed her eyes, trying to evade whatever was going on in her head.

It was heartbreaking seeing her like that. And she couldn’t stand it.

She placed her phone on the table with a small tripod and pressed the record button on her front camera, she needed to vent out how she was feeling. She didn’t care about the media outing them, but she knew that the younger girl was still dealing with having yet to tell her parents that she had a girlfriend and putting herself in that situation at that age was hard, and now it was going to be even hard enough not only for her but for a lot of people who admired her and were in the same situation as her.

On her video, Bora went all out. Calling out people wasn’t really her style but after what some people had said about not only her but mostly her girlfriend, she couldn’t take it anymore. She cried, she laughed but most importantly, she sent a message to the people who hurt them and to the ones who had ever felt like them even if it was in a smaller scale. She didn’t waste any time and she uploaded it to her YouTube account, turning off everything right after before going back to her room to cuddle her girlfriend, she knew she needed it. Both really needed it.

What they wouldn’t know until a couple of days after when they turned their phones back on, was that a lot of people came out to say that they had their back, a couple of models came out from the closet to show support and international magazines were interested in the young model’s history, they wanted to interview her and get to know more about her environment. They were going to be fine, even if there still were a couple of dumbasses trying to take them down for who they really were, they were now unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> You can find me on twt: @hothdong


End file.
